Birthmarks
by lightknight602
Summary: Birthmarks tell you how you died. Having the same birthmark as another tell that both of you are destined to be lovers, however, in a new era, birthmarks can be changed to make it seem like you are soulmates with who you choose, however, what they don't know is that relationships between people with changed birthmarks are never successful. One-sided USUK angst.
1. Chapter 1

I look at him. He's beautiful - but I could never say that, I'm restricted because my mind says, 'the time you two shall unite will come on its own', but I'm impatient and needy, naive and needy. The small, irregular (though irregular, I see nothing but beauty) birthmark is the same as the one behind my ear which tells me he's my soulmate. It's always been said that having the same birthmarks as another makes you soul mates. It must be true, my mother said so, and she never lies. I tell my mother many things, like the fact my classmate and I are soulmates. Similarly to my mind, she says when the time comes, we'll be united. Though still a child, my life goal is to wake up to a beautiful sunshine smile, bright blonde hair and a beautiful face in front of me.

Looking at him play around with his friends make me feel quite sad as I am different from them. I hope my differences from other children won't destroy my life goal. I may be quiet and mature than others of my age, but I'm still impatient and naive just like them. I may play alone, learn alone and walk alone, but I'm just like them! I have toys that I play with and childish things to do. Sometimes I would ask myself why I'm alone all the time. I asked my mother once too, but she only said it's me just being 'me'. I didn't get it really, but I understood a bit.

Still, I look at him - hopefully, he doesn't notice. I feel a bit like a rebel, looking at him without him knowing. As I thought, I am just like the others, a rebel. Maybe not to the extent of making the whole classroom into a post - tornado scene, but still a rebel right?

I stare and watch his every move. I'm impatient, I still wait, wait until the time for both of us to unite as lovers. I'll wait. I'll wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few months after finding out the meaning of birthmarks and meeting my future husband. We still haven't talked, but I know one day we will because we have the same birthmarks. Even after a few months, I still feel the same strong feeling towards Alfred - my future husband.

He still has his sun-kissed hair - hair I would love to stroke my hand through, sky blue eyes - eyes that I would love to stare at in the bright mornings and baby pink lips - lips that I would love to melt into. He's still the same after those few months, maybe a little bit taller, but still the same, just like my feelings for him is the same after those few months.

In class, as I sit alone, as always, a task was given out. The task was to create a presentation about World War II, which, in my opinion, was too dark and deep for us children to learn about, but still, we carried out the task with no trouble, however, it was a group task. I particularly hated group tasks, but I've grown to get used to getting forced into a random group, so, I waited until the teacher notices I was alone with no partners beside me.

As I waited, I look to see the group my sun kissed future husband was in, and as always, he's with his friends, Kiku, and Francis. I could understand why America is friends with Francis - both immature and out-going (though America is obviously better than Francis) but with Kiku, I don't understand. Every time I look at their group, Kiku seems to be extremely shy and the complete opposite of both America and Francis. Maybe Kiku is the friend that balances the group? I really don't know.

"Hi, Arthur! Why are you alone again? Didn't we discuss that you should find at least one friend?"

The teacher's voice interrupts my train of thought and leaves me quiet and guiltily looking up at her. The questions she asks floods my mind and leaves me alert. I quietly respond, embarrassingly due to the other children snickering and laughing at me, "I tried to". I lie. Although I didn't want to be alone, I just couldn't muster up the strength to talk to another child so I just didn't bother. I did wish I could be like the everyone else, talkative and childish, but after a few months, I accepted that I was different - however, just because I accepted it does not mean I'm entirely happy with it either.

"Well, I guess you can go with Kiku's group. I think you would go very nicely with them - especially Kiku," she says warmly, smiles and pats my back. "Go on then!". She gives me one last smile before leaving me to join two girls who seemed to fight over this over this other girl and who gets to work with her.

I look to see where Kiku is and see him with Francis and... Alfred-

Anxiety and embarrassment fill me from head to toe, shivers travel down my spine and down my legs and the constant thoughts of judgment and hatred arises and fills my mind. Little voices whisper, my irises shrink and my mouth lacks saliva, all while slowly walking up to the group of boys that include someone that I know will be very special in my life.

I stand before them, scared, shivering and silenced.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello!" _he_ says immediately - bright smiles and bright eyes.

His other friends immediately turned to me, stunned by the sudden shout. I'm equally surprised at how fast he noticed me.

"Hi," I say, shyly." M-miss wants me to w-work with you because I have n-no one else to work with." I stutter a bit, incredibly embarrassing of me. My face heats up, my fingers start to fidget and I immediately look down after saying that. I'm such an embarrassment.

"Well let's start working on it!" Alfred shouts, another big sunshine smile before pulling my arm to join him and his friends.

* * *

"I talked to him today mum! I really talked to him!" I exclaim. I'm so happy, I'm jumping all over the place! He makes me so happy!

"I know, I know, you've been screaming it all day". She smiles softly.

I really can't believed I finally talked to him. His voice is as pretty as his appearance, but his personality is just... I can't wait 'till I marry to him!

* * *

 _ **Five years later...**_

"Hey! Give me back my glasses! I have you know, I will sue you" I say - I obviously joked.

"The only way you can ever get your glasses if you skip this period. It's only once, don't be such a pussy. I bet even Kiku isn't even as much as a pussy as you. I find it cute but seriously, just skive this _one_ lesson".

Should I be offended that he called me a pussy, or happy that he called me cute?

It's been five years since I've befriended Alfred. It seems like a long time now that I've though about it. Every year, I get happier and happier as I get closer to Alfred. I do believe that soulmates do exist but lately, there's been many articles and 'scientific' studies that soulmates do not exist. It confuses me but I did not think my mother would be lying. Anyways, I'll still be Alfred's husband, even though he can be an utter-

"Hey!"

A sudden jump possesses my body as I am aghast by _his_ face so close to mine.

"Please?" he asks cutely.

"If we get caught, I'm sticking my foot up your arse". I don't know if I mean metaphorically or literally.

"'Arse'. You're oh so British" he mocks.

* * *

We got caught. Even after _that_ (my most rebellious moment of my whole entire life), I still hope that one day, he'll be mine.

* * *

 ** _Ten years later..._**

"Arthur, you have to move the fucking boxes you know! How else am I supposed to get into our flat!"

Alfred and I are practically inseparable. We go to the same university and we're now roommates. My mum is very happy that I'd be with my hope-to-be soulmate everyday, but she's sad to see me go.

"I'll move the boxes, just a minute!"

There's been a lot of discussion on birthmarks and soulmates - lots of arguments and fights over it. Why can't people just respect each other's opinion and leave them alone. I still believe in soulmates and birthmarks. I haven't met one person who is as beautiful as Alfred - and he has the same birthmark as me. I don't think it's a coincidence.

I really hope Alfred will be my husband. I don't think I'd marry anyone else.


End file.
